Murtagh Morzansson
by DaddysCowgirl94
Summary: This provides history between Murtagh and Alayissa.  It's not really necessary for reading The Task of Protector, and it will probably only be updated every now and then, but it's interesting.  I'll update it as issues arise.  Reviews welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**As the summary says, this isn't strictly necessary to read about Alayissa in The Task of Protector, but it does provide helpful background information.**

**For those of you who don't know, Alayissa is an OC that I am writing about in a story called Eldest: The Task of Protector, in which she is responsible for Roran's protection. There are some references to Alayissa's past in the story, so I am providing some help.**

**Many thanks to , who has pointed out several points that did not match up with the story Murtagh told Eragon. And to prevent further confusion, Murtagh is somewhere between fifteen and seventeen during this part, so just keep in mind that he's a teenage boy. **

**Thanks again, !  
><strong>

**Reviews welcome!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Alayissa woke up in a comfortable bed. <em>Woke up? That's strange… I don't sleep that often… <em>pushing her thoughts aside, she sat up, realizing that she wasn't in a room she recognized. Her hand was throbbing. She looked down to see it bandaged. She tried to wiggle her fingers; they were numb. What had happened? She remembered a dream, where these unearthly creatures had captured her… One of them had bit her hand. That's why it was bandaged. But why would her hand be hurting if it was just in the dream that she had been injured?

Alayissa drew her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them. What had happened? She had been captured… yes… she recalled the pain she had gone through. How long had that been? All she could remember was screaming. How long had she lain there? She remembered someone touching her hand, saying something, and the pain had gone away. Then she woke up, and she was here. Where was here? Where was she? She looked around the room. There were no windows, and she couldn't see any doors. How had she gotten in? She stood up, needing to stretch her legs. She had to find out what was going on. Why weren't there any doors? Was someone holding her prisoner? Then why had she been healed? And why was she given such a comfortable bed?

She remembered not being able to use magic earlier. Maybe she could now! She searched her memory, and came up with nothing. Sighing, Alayissa sat back on the bed and put her hands in her head, trying to remember what she was looking for. _Let's see,_ she thought. _I need to get out… but first I need to see where I am. I could try to scry where I am, but what if I've never seen what lies beyond this room? I could compose a spell to let me see through the walls! Maybe, if I can get an idea of what's around me, I can find out how to get out!_ She tried to remember the words that would let her see through stone. Just as before, she could remember nothing.

Alayissa whirled around as a door opened. So the room wasn't doorless. That was good. The door was opening upward, stone disappearing into stone. She tensed up, ready to spring out as soon as it was clear. Right now, the thick figure of a man was blocking the entire door. As soon as he stepped in, the stone dropped, leaving them trapped in the room alone, with no way for Alayissa to escape.

"Who are you?" Alayissa asked in an authoritative voice. The man chuckled, and the hair on Alayissa's arms stood up.

"So this is the daughter of the great Vrael, the last of the Dragon Riders. You do bear a striking resemblance to your father, Alayissa." The man's voice was as smooth as honey. Alayissa immediately knew that something was wrong. How had he known who her father was? He had been dead for almost a century. No one alive should know who he was.

"Who… who are you?" she asked again. This time, her voice was a little more timid. The man chuckled again.

"I am King Galbatorix," he said. "Welcome to my home, my Lady." He bowed mockingly, and Alayissa backed up until she hit the wall.

"What do you want from me?" There was anger in her voice. This was the man who had killed her parents. This was the coward who had forced her people into hiding! This was the man who had oppressed the people of Alagaesia, and now he had her – an Elvin noblewoman – in his clutches. Queen Islanzadí would _not_ be pleased.

"Why do you assume that I want something from you?" Galbatorix asked, offended. "I was merely coming to welcome you into my home; you'll be staying here a long time, and I want you to be comfortable." Alayissa was filled with dread as she heard these words. What did he mean?

"If you wanted me to feel welcome, you would not keep me prisoner here," she pointed out.

"Well, if I allowed you to roam free about the castle, you would try to run away from me," Galbatorix replied, his voice becoming like honey once more. "That's not what I want."

"Well, I don't want to stay in this room for 'a long time'," Alayissa said, feeling less afraid and more confident. "We can't both get what we want."

"Alayissa, I would not be so reluctant to free you if I were assured that you wouldn't try to leave. If you were to give me your word that you would not try to escape, I would gladly let you roam the palace." Alayissa saw the trap that she was walking into. She knew that Galbatorix was asking for an oath sworn in the Ancient Language – which, once spoken, could not be broken. She lifted her head stubbornly.

"Never," she spat. Galbatorix sighed.

"Pity. Maybe some time alone will help you to clear your mind." With that, the king turned and left the terrified Elf alone. She sank down and cried, facing the corner. She knew she couldn't stay locked up in this room forever. She also knew that, if Galbatorix had wanted to, he could have tortured whatever information he wanted from her. And she knew that, if he had gone far enough, she wouldn't have been able to resist. She began working on ways to strengthen her mind, coming up with different barriers – ones that would require gentility rather than brute force. She would _not_ be caught unawares by this evil king. She would _not _let herself be forced into his mind games.

* * *

><p>Alayissa knew when Galbatorix was coming. She had spent the last week in silence, perfecting the new barriers around her mind. She only hoped that her theory was right. She stood ready for him when he entered, her chin raised defiantly.<p>

"What do you want?" she asked menacingly. "I know you want something, so ignore the niceties. _What do you want?_"

Galbatorix stared at this girl for a little while. Then, seeming to decide that it wasn't worth the fight, he told her, "I want the location of the Elvin capital, Ellesmera. I also want the location of the egg that was stolen from me."

"And you expect me to tell you?" Alayissa asked. Galbatorix's eyes glinted cruelly.

"Yes."

"I will not betray my people," she said, her voice full of steel. "Do what you wish to me, _I will not betray my people._" Galbatorix laughed evilly.

"I don't believe you, my Lady," he said. "You will tell me what I want to know… or you will suffer."

"So be it," Alayissa said, preparing herself both mentally and physically for attack. She was not disappointed. Alayissa gasped as a force hit her mind. The cruel fingers scratched and clawed, but there was no entrance to be gained. Alayissa sank into herself, letting her new barriers come forward.

* * *

><p>Galbatorix laughed as the Elf's walls came crashing down around her. She had been stronger than he had expected, but no matter; he was inside, now. He searched through her memories, looking for the path to the Elvin capital… but all he saw was pictures of things that he already knew. He saw the Elf's fear when his Ra'zac had captured her. He saw her rage as she realized that he was behind it. Then he saw her at the beach, laughing as the sea came up to meet her. He saw other clips from her life; but there was nothing there about Ellesmera or the missing dragon egg. Enraged, Galbatorix plunged further into the Elf's mind. She whimpered, but he paid her no heed. Where was that blasted information?<p>

After he had gone through every bit of information he could find, the king still hadn't seen the Elvin capital. He withdrew his mind from that of Alayissa's, and stared at the girl, furious.

"Where have you hidden it?" he shouted at her. She cringed.

"You will never find it!" she cried. She was trembling, traumatized by the ordeal she had just gone through. "I've already told you, I'll never betray them."

"If that be the case, then you shall never leave this castle," he said quietly. For some reason, this silence was more frightening than his shouting. "You can leave this room – it will only make your confinement all the more miserable for you to see the world outside, but to know that you will never again be a part of it." Alayissa shuddered, knowing that the king was right.

* * *

><p>Alayissa spoke to no one. She walked the halls of Galbatorix's castle-fortress with her head down, not acknowledging anyone. No one seemed interested in the mysterious girl, anyway. No one knew about her Elvin blood – whenever she was out of her chambers, she either walked with her hair covering her ears, or a cowl down over her face. She would often stare out of the windows of the castle, but every time she even put a finger on the outside of the castle, she would be bombarded with a pain more excruciating than the time the Ra'zac had bitten through her entire hand. She knew that by staring at the green grass, she was only making herself more miserable, but she didn't seem to be able to help it.<p>

People ceased to wonder at the secrecy surrounding Alayissa. No one cared about the oddity any more. No one, that is, except for the young man that knew her secret. Alayissa didn't know anything about him – she was too concerned with the things that could never be. However, the man certain things about the Elvin lady - things that she had unintentionally revealed, though no one else noticed them - and he was determined to find out more.

* * *

><p>Alayissa first noticed the strange youth when she was walking back to her room to eat. That's all she did now – walk. Galbatorix had visited her several times since she had first defied him, and each time he had taken away some joy from her life. First, he had taken away her access to the gardens. Then, he had taken away the library. But this – this last time was the worst. This last time, Galbatorix had taken away her windows. She could no longer gaze out at the waving grass, or at the blue mountains far to the west. She could never again see the sunlight, or the clouds, or the stars.<p>

She was lost in her own thoughts, tears glistening on her cheeks, when she saw him. He was dressed all in black, leaning against one of the pillars outside of her room. She scowled. Why couldn't people just leave her alone? She didn't want to speak to anyone, but it looked like she would have no choice. The man was staring at her intently, and she found it disconcerting. As she passed him, he stood up straight.

"My Lady," he said. Alayissa stopped, annoyed. Great. Now she would have to answer.

"My Lord," she curtsied.

"I trust your day is going well?" he asked congenially. Alayissa frowned. Of course it wasn't going well! She had long since lost any hope of ever seeing her family again, and this… this man had the audacity to ask her how her day was going? Why couldn't she just live in peace? Why did she have to answer to him? But he was speaking again. What was he saying? "Forgive me if I stare, my Lady," he was saying. "It is only that I've never seen an Elf before, and I am curious." Alayissa whirled back to face him.

"What did you just say?" she asked warily. The man grinned.

"I see that I've gotten your attention, Lady Elf. About time; I've been trying to catch your eye for _ages_."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Murtagh, my Lady. And you're Alayissa."

"How do you know this? And how do you know that I am an Elf?"

"You're not as careful as you may think," Murtagh replied. "For someone who takes in details, it is painfully obvious that you are not human."

"Well, I'm not completely an Elf, either," Alayissa said neatly. This clearly took Murtagh by surprise.

"No?"

"For one thing, Elves don't have brown hair." Alayissa threw back her cowl, showing that she was a brunette. "And their ears are more pointed than this."

"Than what are you?" Murtagh asked in wonder.

"I am Lady Alayissa du Ellesmera, daughter of the Dragon Rider Vrael and Lady Ramina du Breoal abr Wyrda." Alayissa drew herself up to her full height, looking down at the man, trying to look as regal as possible. Murtagh's eyes widened.

"You are Vrael's daughter? But he died-"

"Ninety-eight years ago," Alayissa finished. "Yes, I'm aware."

"But that must mean you're-"

"I am one hundred and thirty-five years old. But what about yourself?" Alayissa was feeling a little more polite now. Probably because Murtagh wasn't as bad to talk to as she had thought. "Who are you?" Murtagh looked down darkly.

"I'm just Murtagh," he said. "Just Murtagh." Obviously, Murtagh's heritage was a tender subject for him. "What is the daughter of Vrael doing in the court of Galbatorix?"

"Wishing she could be elsewhere," Alayissa said bitterly, leaning against the wall. "But alas, it seems that I have upset his most gracious Majesty, and as punishment, I may never again see the sky, or the sea, or the sun… I am trapped here."

"What have you done to upset the King that much?" Murtagh asked. Alayissa shrugged.

"I won't let him into my mind," she answered.

"How did you manage that?" Murtagh asked, eager to know. Galbatorix had made a few half-hearted attempts to enter his own mind, but Murtagh's mother had taught him how to block his mind when he was little. Galbatorix obviously didn't think that he was much of a threat, because he hadn't tried very hard to gain entry.


	2. Chapter 2

Alayissa didn't trust Murtagh enough to tell him her secret. She did want to have a friend in this castle, though, and Murtagh seemed interesting enough. When it became apparent to Murtagh that Alayissa wouldn't tell him how she had kept Galbatorix from her mind, he changed the subject.

"So you can't leave?" he asked. Alayissa shook her head. "Me, neither."

"What did you do?"

"It's… complicated," Murtagh shrugged, a little _too_ nonchalantly. "But it isn't anything I did or didn't do…" Alayissa noted his reluctance to talk. Naturally, this made her more curious about him, but she didn't press for answers. Not everyone was as proud about their past as she was, and there were certainly things that she wouldn't tell Murtagh if he asked them now. "But there are other things you can do," Murtagh said. "Galbatorix has a pretty extensive library."

"I can't enter the library," Alayissa sighed. "Nor can I look out a window or visit the gardens. And for some reason, I can't remember any words of the Ancient Language, so I cannot perform magic at all."

"You must have _really_ frustrated the King," Murtagh whistled. Alayissa nodded. "Well, what else do you like to do? Maybe you can find something that the King can't take away from you."

"I enjoy being outside. Being trapped inside makes me crazy. And not being able to use magic is even worse. I didn't realize how much I depended on it…"

"You can't be wanting for space," Murtagh observed.

"I'm an Elf," she said, her voice a little venomous. "I'm meant to be out of doors. I do not mind the lack of space; I mind the lack of a blue sky above me and green grass below me. I would be happier in a small glen outside than the largest palace with no sky."

"Forgive me," Murtagh held up his hands, backing off. "I did not realize you missed your home so much. But perhaps I can help you?"

"How?" Alayissa scoffed.

"I can bring you books from the library. I can try to help you regain your use of magic. I know that there are books in the King's library regarding the Ancient Language."

"There are. Unfortunately, Galbatorix had already thought of that. Even when I _was_ allowed in the library, I was watched carefully, and if I made any move toward that section, seven guards would come to drag me back to my chambers."

"Well, like I said, I can help you. No one cares if I go anywhere in the library. People know that I can't do magic, but the King wants me to know how it works… No idea why, though." Alayissa's eyes brightened up.

"You can?"

"Why not? The king will never know. And maybe, if you can remember the words, you can find a way to get us both out of here." Alayissa considered it. She knew that if they got caught, the punishment would be worse than death – and not only for her, but Murtagh, as well… but she had the strength to perform magic. If she could find the words, she was sure she could come up with a spell that would break that of Galbatorix. "Look," Murtagh said. "I've been stuck here for a long time. Most of my life. I want out, and so do you. So why shouldn't we help each other?"

"Fine," Alayissa said. She still wasn't sure she trusted Murtagh, but she knew that she couldn't get out without someone's help, and he was willing. "If you help me, I'll find a way to get both of us out of here." Murtagh held out his hand. Alayissa shook it, and the deal was made.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter and the next do get kind of intense. Galbatorix gets pretty violent... so, just be prepared. **

**And I know that Murtagh's a _little_ bit too friendly, given his character as described in Eragon, Eldest, and Brisingr. But keep in mind that Murtagh is trying to get out, so he's probably gonna be a little nicer to this girl. Just for future reference.**

* * *

><p>"I didn't know what kind of books you would need, so I brought a few," Murtagh said to Alayissa, who waited for him outside of her room. "Do you need anything else?"<p>

"No," the Elf woman answered curtly. Just because she was working with this person, it didn't mean she had to be his friend. He was helping her to regain her magic, and she was helping him to escape – she owed him nothing, and felt no inclination to treat him as if she did. Murtagh seemed surprised by her icy tone, but he quickly concealed it. She turned into her room and shut the door, ignoring the youth still standing behind it.

* * *

><p>Alayissa sat on the bed and began searching through the books. The first one was completely in the Ancient Language. Since she couldn't remember any of the words, it was useless to her. The next book was pitifully thin, and was just an explanation of how the language itself - the actual invocation of the words – worked, which she already knew. She sat that one aside. The next book was full of stories she had heard often – but they were all in the common language. Why was this book even in that section of the library? It, too, joined the rapidly-growing pile of discarded books. She looked through every one until she came to a book that looked to be a grammar textbook. With surprise, Alayissa recognized it as the book used to teach Riders how to use the Ancient Language. She smiled, and started a separate pile. She didn't know if she could remember the finer grammatical points of the language, but she knew that if she wanted to compose a spell that she would be able to invoke, she would need to be sure that she wouldn't make mistakes.<p>

Murtagh had only been able to smuggle the four books into her room without looking suspicious, so Alayissa placed the three rejected books under her bed and started to read the grammar book, keeping her mind open in case Galbatorix should walk in. She knew that she would have to come up with a good hiding place for the books she would keep – she thought the bottom of the wardrobe that had been moved in would suffice.

Alayissa had wondered why Galbatorix was even allowing her to live in a _room_ instead of the dungeons. But then she realized that if a prisoner was going to be allowed access to the castle, prison bars would be pointless. And he probably provided her with garments only because he didn't want the embarrassment of having a poorly-clad stranger walking his halls so freely.

* * *

><p>"Alayissa," Galbatorix said, his honeyed voice oozing its way into her consciousness. She had been in the trance that Elves underwent instead of sleep. Keeping her face still, Alayissa mentally panicked as she thought back to the night before. Had she put the books in her wardrobe like she had decided she would? Yes, she remembered tucking them under the clothes on the bottom and hoping that no one had the sudden urge to tidy up her room. "Alayissa, it's time to wake up." Alayissa opened her eyes and sat up.<p>

"I've already told you, _my Lord_," Alayissa said, "you will not break me. I will not betray-"

"Your people, I know," the king finished. "But I will break you, dear Alayissa. Just like I broke your father. You know, he was begging for mercy by the time I was through with him. And his dragon was doing the same. They were both much more cowardly than I had ever expected." Alayissa snapped her head up.

"You have _no right_ to speak of Vrael that way," she spat. "He was a thousand times the Rider you pretend to be!"

"Don't tell me what to do in my house, little Elf," Galbatorix said angrily. He drew his hand back and slapped Alayissa across the face. She fell with a grunt off of her bed and onto the floor. Galbatorix pulled her up by her hair. She cried out in pain, grasping Galbatorix's hand, vainly trying to make him let go. He only laughed maniacally. "Vrael was a whimpering fool. He cried like a baby when I showed him what my servant had done to his wife and son. But he failed to tell me that he had a daughter…" Galbatorix threw Alayissa across the room. She hit her head on the wall and slumped to the ground. She had already put up her walls, and Galbatorix tried once again, without success, to break them down. "You know, I was angry at Morzan for ending your mother's life when he did," the king continued. "I had hoped he would drag her death out a little longer. And I was completely disappointed when he ended your pest of a brother's life so quickly." Tears were streaming down Alayissa's face unchecked. Why was he baiting her like this? Surely he didn't expect her to bare her mind to him when he was patronizing her family like this? What did he want from her?

"I will be sure to do this the way it should have been done," Galbtorix said, excitement creeping into his sweetly sickening voice. "I will make sure that you suffer when you don't do as I command." Alayissa sat up, her face turning gray. What could he possibly do that would make her suffer _more_ than she was at that moment? "You know, I did manage to save something for you, Alayissa. Would you like to see your family again? I can arrange that for you." Galbatorix snapped, and two servants came in, carrying a hard wooden chair and a mirror. They both sat their burdens down, then roughly shoved Alayissa into the chair, tying her hands behind her and her feet to the legs of the chair. What was going on? What was he going to do to her?

"Get off me!" she cried as the soldiers roughly forced her head straight, so that she had no choice but to look into the mirror. For a moment, she saw her own terrified expression. Then, the scene began to change.

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER: There is brutality. And, like I said before, it's gonna be pretty intense. Just so you're prepared.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**There is violence and brutality in this chapter.  
>It's kind of a flashback, but... it's Morzan's memory of what had happened, but it it Galbatorix who showed it to Alayissa.<strong>

**Please review!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Look what we have here," said a man. He was facing away from Alayissa. "A little field mouse, and her pet rat. Let's see just how much it takes to make this mouse squeal." Alayissa looked at the "mouse" to whom the man was referring. Her hair was falling over her shoulders, obscuring her face, and she was kneeling with her head bowed. Her hands were tied behind her back, and Alayissa could see a familiar sword lying on the ground a few feet away. She knew who the woman was, though she dreaded the confirmation that was sure to come. Then Alayissa saw that there was some dark liquid dripping from the woman's face. Blood. Her blood. There was a boy beside her, who was also on the ground, though he was not hunched over as the woman was. The man put his red sword to the woman's chin, and raised her head, forcing her to look into his clear blue eyes. Alayissa gasped, though she knew what was coming. It was her mother, Ramina! And beside her was Jarenh, Alayissa's younger brother!<em>

"_Are there any others, Ramina? There must be more than the three."_

"_No," the woman said defiantly. "There are no more eggs, traitor." Morzan raised his sword, but pointed it at the boy. Ramina cried out._

"_Tell me the truth, Ramina," Morzan said smoothly. "I will _not_ hesitate to kill your whelp."_

"_I swear, I am telling the truth!" Ramina said. Her voice was pleading. "Please, if there is any way I can prove it to you, I will, if only you will let the boy live. I'll do anything you ask, just let my son go!" Alayissa choked back a sob as she realized that Ramina was crying. _

"_If you would save your son, tell me where the other eggs are!"_

"_There are none! I swear it!" She said something in the Ancient Language – no doubt a confirmation of what she had just been saying. _

"_Then there is no reason to keep either of you alive." Alayissa screamed as Morzan's sword cut clean through her borther's neck. Ramina cried all the harder, but Alayissa caught the look on her mother's face. It was murderous. Despite her multiple injuries, despite the fact that her hands were bound, Ramina stood up. Alayissa had forgotten how formidable her mother had been – she was much taller than she remembered. Morzan laughed cruelly, brandishing his sword – the sword that had killed so many noble lives. Ramina started to mutter something, but Morzan stopped her by running his sword through her stomach. Alayissa could only watch in horror as her mother stopped in her tracks, a look of shock upon her face. Morzan yanked his sword out, then stabbed again, this time in the leg. Ramina cried out in pain, sinking to her knees. She knew she was dead; not even the most powerful magic could save her now. But still, she did not lie down. It was obvious that she was in pain, more pain than could be born, but she managed to remain upright, until Morzan plunged his sword into her heart. Ramina fell to the ground, lifeless._

* * *

><p>Alayissa screamed as loud as she could. How could he! The traitor! If only her mother had had a chance to stand, she could have killed that coward, and he knew it! Alayissa didn't stop crying when she felt the side of her face go numb. She didn't stop when she saw Galbatorix's evil eyes staring gleefully at the traumatized woman in front of him. She knew she couldn't give him the satisfaction of letting him see weakness, but she didn't care. All she cared about was that she had just witnessed her mother and younger brother being murdered before her eyes.<p>

She vaguely noticed that she had been shoved out of the chair; she had missed them untying her, but it didn't matter. It was like she had just lost her mother all over again – except this time, she had been forced to watch. She heard laughter, then a door shut, but she wasn't thinking about her surroundings.

What had really made it so horrible was to see her mother begging the dark king's most trusted servant to let Jarenh go. Alayissa remembered every day that her mother was with her. She had never seen a more tortured look on Ramina's face. It hurt her to see her mother so broken. That wasn't the way it was supposed to be. Ramina was a great warrior, and she deserved to die a warrior's death – she hadn't deserved the way she died. Jarenh hadn't, either – he was just a little boy!

Alayissa didn't know how long she cried. She didn't even bother to get up from the heap where she had been unceremoniously dumped from her chair. She didn't care. She felt like she would never care again. How could anything else matter? How could anyone be thinking of anything other than the brutality of life? It wasn't right.

For once, Alayissa was glad that she couldn't see the sky. She was sure that it would be bright, and blue, and happy, but nothing should be bright. Nothing should ever have been happy.

What was the point?

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think?<strong>


End file.
